Flash To The Past
by katelincute321
Summary: This idea may have been used a lot of time if you haven't guessed from the title it's the one the only... TIME TRAVEL FIC !
1. The Flash

**Sorry I've been a bit slow at updating some of my stories and all but hopefully you guys understand I've been busy recently and don't try to rip my head of ! ****Lol hope you enjoy !**

Time.

Such a tricky thing to understand; it is scientifically impossible to master time. The materials,energy, design and all the small mathematical factor's included. Emotionally time is not easy to handle unexpected events uncovered are sometimes too much for us to handle and pile in on our subconscious making us go into shock. However people have tried to time travel without success some have even dedicated their life to it still with no success.

That is until today ...

A chubby 11 yrs old pilot with caramel colored hair ran down the hallway panting and heaving determination clearly implanted in his mind, taking every step he could as fast as humanly possible. He threw himself into the control room and sat down awaiting the transition to begin Hoagie was never the one who's ever been excited about these types of things but there's a special exception for today. Suddenly the screen lit up and a girl came up on the screen.

The mysterious girl has blue hair reaching her shoulders the ends are jagged and uneven but with an artistic flair, this hair framed her face and made her peach colored irises stand out her skin was nearly wight, she looked around 7. She was one of the few cadets who've been given the privilege of being sent straight to global command her name was Jackie Kall or Numbuh 983 she had a demented smirk and a venomous glare according to rumors however now she wasn't delivering a glare. Even with her test high scores there was something about her. No one trusted her. She spoke her voice cold enough to make you shiver "Numbuh 2 have you finished your little "invention" for the higher up 2x4 check up test" she put a sarcastic,snide and vicious entheses on the word invention her english accent leering into the air still keeping the same wide demented grin. The caramel haired boy known as numbuh 2 stood up proud clearly unaffected by her mean, arrogant and snide remarks "Yep in fact I could bring it up now if you want" he flirtatiously winked at her and she instantly cut of transition.

Only for signals and alarms to start blaring numbuh 1 the bald sector leader jumped out-of-the-way of his podium just as a transportation pod crashed in. Kuki Sanban AKA Numbuh 3 yelled in glee "Yay numbuh 86's here now I can play rainbow monkeys and dress up in dresses" her hair swayed in numbuh 4's face as she jumped up and down at the aspect of having a playmate. Agitated numbuh 4 muttered angry words if you listened closely you could definitely hear adult profanities this was all while his face was bright red. Startling the sector the door opened only to see the same bitter face as on the one on screen by now numbuh 4 had stopped his mouth from moving. A glaring Jackie came down the ramp and dragged numbuh 2 by the collar before anyone could mutter a single word.

The trip was long and uneventful but this was for certain, no matter how bad numbuh 86 could be Numbuh 983 was way worse unfortunately numbuh 2 found this out the hard way. Quickly Hoagie ran down the hallway having slight deja-vu from all the repeats of the relentless day and zipped into the office only to see a board numbuh 86,60,362,543,23,35 and finally numbuh 983 his entire sector was also waiting numbuh 2 nervously chuckled as his thoughts reconsidered whether he really should have stopped off at the canteen first before coming here. Not wanting to upset his bosses anymore he sheepishly placed his invention in the middle of the table and gave all the details on the device to numbuh 362 who looked kind of perplexed by some of the formulas wrote down. Numbuh 2 saw how his superior was looking at the paper like it was wrote in french and decided to help out "the description is on the 4th page mam" looking at the page she looks in surprise and mutters "may you show an example of how the machine works". Slightly nervous numbuh 2 stuttered "y-yes-s ma-m-m" he added an awkward chuckle and pressed a button and the image started to show but the power went out there was little snipping sound.

After nearly a couple of seconds the lights turned on and all the operatives at the meeting had vanished a blue and lack tornado shape like portal was closing but numbuh 983 just delivered an evil grin to the non-existent audience. Until now her un-trusty reputation was left unproved but something in this look proved she was not all that she seemed; her sinister vibe radiated miles around her grin growing two times the size of her usual one.

Hours later the operatives at the meeting were still not found after noticing they'er missing and people were looking every were for the said operatives. Unknown to them this was all part of a plan.

While this was going on father evil laugh echoed through the mansion as a small silhouetted girl stood there grin matching fathers she gave a slightly deep chuckle in delight and said with a weak english accent "Daddy did I do good enough today to get free ice cream". The villain sighed and said "listen jay-jay I would love to get you some ice cream but honey You just brushed your teeth-". The girl in costume of disguise flared up into flames and screamed nearly bursting the streets ear drums " I WANT ICE CREAM !" father stood back and gave the peach outlined silhouette a crisp $10 note and said obviously scared of hurting the little girls feelings from the softness in his voice "Here darling by yourself something yummy". they're only a few people with a unique grin tailored to their personality. She was one of them.

She skipped off and grinned at her well-earned $10 note thinking about all the possibilities for the sheet of crisp paper. She didn't think twice about her plan or first mission against the KND just being an average kid thinking about candy and sweets not giving a damn about dental health unlike the DCFDTL she had one difference she was still an average seven year old no matter how evil this little girl is she has all her childhood to live.

However, everything was going to plan...


	2. Revelations

** I would like to thank you everyone who for reviewed I hope ya like ! **

The 10 kids 1 by 1 woke up surveying the beautiful yet futuristic surroundings. They're contained like ants in a big living room almost exactly tailored to every kids worldwide desires games,sweets,ice cream,fun and no adults what so ever. Most stared in awe except numbuh 60 and 86 who shook off the amazing room until a futuristic rainbow monkey flew by singing the rainbow monkey theme song she instantly looked like she was in the best place in the world. Numbuh 60 raised his eyebrow but didn't question the girls jolly,hyperactive and sudden mood change.

Finally after all the silence,death glares (being delivered to Hoagie's head) and curious and existed looks a voice almost sounding like numbuh 1's echoed "surrender or else sector V of the knd will have to take you down personally". Not helping the situation any better numbuh 23 glanced at numbuh 35 added "you're not sector V where are we" numbuh 2 cracked a grin and replied loudly "or WHEN we are" he burst into hysterical laughing while the others groaned. Unexpectedly a girl joined in hysterically laughing along with the 2x4 tech specialist. The boy similar to Nigel and numbuh 1 cleared their throats and everything to do with noise ceased as numbuh 1 asked "We may of time travailing do you happen to know what year it is" keeping his serious diameter he replied "I highly doubt that but if you must know it's 2028 all our family were knd operatives in 2000 ".

Numbuh 2 rejoiced and jumped with undeniable joy chanting in a sing-song voice "I did it,I did it,I did it, I-" numbuh 5 quickly hits him with her hat catapulting him forward in a jerky motion groaning in pain "oww that hurrrrrrt !". Numbuh 5 smirked and was about to remark but numbuh 35 interrupted asking "were from 2000 so some of us maybe your parents.. right ?" He paused and realized that what he said was pretty much pointless so changed the subject by adding "how about we introduce ourselves" a ripple of agreements cherished the air like a sweet blanket, numbuh 23 smiled and looked up as numbuh 86 muttered about why they should listen to a "stoopid" boy. Suddenly a red-haired boy stepped forward and said a slight polish accent peeking through as he talked "What about we introduce ourselves first" once again the positive atmosphere and the agreeing nods prevailed as the kids from the future lined up to introduce their selves.

* * *

A brown-haired boy nearly replicating numbuh 1 stepped forward he had blue jeans and a red sweater with black sunglasses. Every one had a pretty good idea whose son this was however numbuh 1 looked clueless and somewhat curious to the boys identity. A short black-haired tanned australian boy said "Our cruddy parents numbuh's are in our numbers thanks to global cruddy command just ta let ya cruddy know". To show they understood the members of the 2000 knd nodded as numbuh 86 piped up "Tell me something I don't know we've thought of adding that rule for like a kizzilian years at global command" The numbuh 1 replica with hair added ignoring Fanny's comment "I'm Harry Uno also known as numbuh 1362 of sector V I'm 10 years old". Numbuh 1's face was priceless and finally the first introduction was over numbuh 86 was growling. Nigel Uno fainted.

A teen walked up and the 2000 KND raise their weapons. She reluctantly with her hands shaking removed her expensive looking aqua colored hoodie she was nearly an exact replica of numbuh 362 except her eyes were a dreamy yet stern shade of bright blue they knew whose daughter it was just by looking ; she's got numbuh 1's eyes. They put their expertly crafted 2x4 tech down. Seeing the tension in the air she introduced herself "I'm Dakota M. Uno undercover teen spy of sector V I'm turning 14 tomorrow" she went back in line as the 2000 sector V got more fascinated by these kids. Numbuh 362 looked shell-shocked as numbuh 86 tried to comfort her leader, trying (but failing) to try to show a positive side to this situation.

The Red haired boy who suggested the introduction stood forward "I'm Jordan Drivolski Arctic Trainer Supreme and guest of sector V I'm 12 years old". Numbuh 86 turned to numbuh 60 and slapped him in the face and yelled the top of her lungs "YOU STOOPID IDIOTIC JERK". She ran outside of the room letting her anger ease trying to put aside a burning feeling of betrayal deep within her chest. Rachel sent Patton a death glare, instantly getting over her shock and went running after her hurt friend.

After a while Numbuh 86 just returned her eyes bloodshot and raw. After 10 minutes a girl stepped forward she has red straight hair that reaches her shoulder blades and just like numbuh 60 she had a fringe with a bit of style at the front. She was about to introduce herself when the black-haired australian boy from earlier accidentally bumped into him making her burst in rage "YA STOOPID BOI WATCH WERE YA STEPPIN' NEXT TIME, I'M TRYING TO INTRODUCE ME SELF HERE ". She cleared her throat and smiled and said warmly "I'm Jasmine Drivolski age 10 head of decommissioning me mum and daddy are numbuh 86 and 60 and current I'm a guest of sector V thanks to SOME IDIOT BOI !" her voice at the end of the sentence turning bitter and cold. Numbuh 86 and 60 look at each over and blush bright red. Jasmine then added "I also have a sister called Amethyst Drivolski she's 22 ex-numbuh 860 she was born in 2005". she stepped back in line.

2 black-haired numbuh 4 replicas stepped forward the one in the orange hoodie stated "I'm numbuh cruddy 43 Arctic base second in command age 12" he said this in a rather grumpy voice. After that he simply stepped back. The one in the green hoodie said in a jolly australian tone. It was like numbuh 4 on a good day "I'm numbuh 34 Head Of Moon Base Medical Division I'm 12 years old there are more of us but Cora Stork is on a date with Charlie Doblemitz and Chase Stork is going out with Vanessa Doblemitz".

A girl with long caramel hair and chocolate-colored skin stepped forward she's wearing numbuh 5's signature hat a sky blue jumper and black shorts she was quite pretty but seemed like a bit of a tomboy. She said "The names Topaz Gilligan numbuh 25 2x4 technologist of sector V ".

Without hesitation Topaz steped back and everyone begins to chat with the people in the room some found out more about their sons/daughters while others generally mingled. They remained unaware of the presence in the room, the weird entity, the small devil.

Unaware of the leering peach irises...

**okay for 10 bonus points and your name mentioning find out when Fanny had her first child Amethyst Drivolski and 15 point's if you guess witch characters in the series Codename: Kids Next Door have Doblemitz as a last name (no joke there is a character/characters with that last name ). As a small hint in 2000 they're all 10 yrs old ! 3 **


	3. A Villain Emerges And Kuki Future intro

**Sorry for not uploading in so long my internet was out also !Congratulation's to AdventurousDame424 and Gamewizard2008! you guys are correct the numbuh 44 twins last names are Doblemitz**: **AdventurousDame424=15/25 Gamewizard2008=15/25. **

**For the last 10 point's the answer is some thing around Fanny giving birth to Amethyst Drivolski when she was 15 years old ****(surprising right ?) also she was ****1 month away from becoming 16 that is why Amethyst is not 23 (kinda unfortunate no-one got that one). Okay hope you enjoy !**

There has been conversation,playing,eating and shocks for everyone but one thing came to numbuh 362's mind. Everyone sat down watching TV the drama had calmed down it was almost silent until numbuh 362 decided to speech her thought's "Uhh- guy's were're we going to sleep" Dakota spoke up. "Hey- what about we bring our parents home to our houses so that they can see their future selves" numbuh 86 argued "I would love to agree with ya lass but I can't how are we supposed to tell them were them". Harry said smugly "We don't have to mum you can sneak in and dad I can claim you're a friend coming over for a game night or as mum would say a slumber party" he said the words slumber party through his clenched teeth.

Numbuh 3 giggles and add's on "That is a reeaaaalllly-reeeallly good idea I'll sneak in and numbuh 4 can go with Cade and Ben for a sluuummmmbbbberr party !" numbuh 43 and 4 protest in unison "It ain't a cruddy girly slumber party !".

Jazmin glanced around then turned to numbuh 86 and said to her "Uhh mam would ya like to come ova for a slumber party your probably curious about how ya family turned out" numbuh 86 nodded and said "yeah I am kinda curious about a few things like WHY in my right mind I married that stoopid idiotic BOI!". Jazmin tilts her head at her mum and say's "mam are ya on your period". Fanny simply blushed bright red switching the topic from her by saying "Ya stoopid brother could bring Patton ova I'm sure the stoopid idiot is curios".

Overhearing the conversation Topaz chuckled and said to her mum "Topaz don't know about you but little-miss blonde Uno over there is right you can stay in Topaz's room if ya WANT" she points to numbuh 86 and bursts out laughing numbuh 5 raised her eyebrow. Topaz caught on at her mums raised eyebrow and says in disbelief "Ya don't get it ?" numbuh 5 shook her head and said "not one bit girl".Topaz said in an amused tone "trust Topaz when ya see future numbuh 86 and 60's you'll understand". numbuh 5 said still slightly confused "numbuh 5 will stay in your room".

Each one of the past knd member's agreed to stay at their kids house to see their future selves...

* * *

While this happened a shadow hidden in a sound proof basement shouted "MINION !" a small puff-ball hidden by the shadows said with an unexpectedly gruff voice "What is it master" the shadow replied back "we need to change our plans we can't show them they have the advanced future knd support". The puff-ball came out of the shadows revealing a pink ball of fluff "Well what ya gonna do about it chief". A girl stepped out the shadows reveling the little silhouetted girl in father's mansion her voice was now more evil than amusement "easy we'll change the time stream if the target's never met then the future Knd wouldn't even exists" she gave an evil laugh until an ice cream man came up and said "Mam we got your order 20 creates of super sugar pop's am I correct". The little girl nodded "yea, yea now can ya get out of here". The man gulped and said "you need to fill in this form" the girl set on fire and screamed in pure rage before the man could even run he's burned, scorched and weak.

The girl walked up and said in a whisper meant for only the unfortunate to hear "and who said I was paying" he groans and muttered "you have t-" before he could finish screaming was heard it was only at the last-minute he realized it was his mouth the pitiful sound came out off. All she did was smirk as she started getting out a black trash bag she laid it over the body like a blanket and took off her mask revealing...

* * *

Kuki walked down the sidewalk with her future kids and Wally they decided to make it one big sleepover and change their plans a bit. On the way to her house she couldn't help but wonder. What am I like in the future ? kind, scary, workaholic, mean what was she? each step bared her closer to the answer. With all her might she pressed the button and waited only to see a tall delicate and kind face on the other side of the door she smiled as the beautiful women said "You must be Komi and Wall-o come in I'm glad my little boys has made some new friends". Kuki stepped into the warm jolly house and smiled at the thought of this being her future, Wally stepped in straight after her.

Suddenly the women shouted quickly "Wally come meet the boys new friend's they're having a sleepover !" a joyful australian accented voice replied back "coming honey !". Every footstep was heard it was almost like every thing is in slow motion until finally it happened.

Wally stepped out from around the corner...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short hope ya not mad ! **


End file.
